I Know
by princessmelia
Summary: Spoilers for 5x13. Gwen and Merlin comfort one another. Scenes that I feel were missing from the finale.


_**A/N-** So that's the end. Gosh, I still don't know how to feel. But here are some midding scenes from the series finale. I feel like these were important things._

* * *

Merlin felt hollow as he rode back to Camelot. His actions were automatic. He didn't think about anything and looked up in surprise when the castle suddenly loomed in front of him. He must've ridden there without thought.

As he made his way through the streets, he barely registered the way people looked at him, trying to understand what had happened. But when they saw the lone horse behind him, people would sob and turn away.

All too soon, Merlin reached the courtyard. Leon, Percival and Gwen were waiting for him. He distantly wondered where Gwaine was, but pushed the thought aside as Gwen ran up to him. He dismounted quickly, but they both paused when they were face-to-face. They had been friends for years, and even though she longed to be wrong, Gwen could read the defeat on Merlin's face all too clearly.

As she started to shake her head, Merlin nodded and they both burst into fresh tears. Merlin held her close, just as if they were two servants again.

"You promised!" she sobbed into his ear. "He was supposed to make it back."

Merlin held her tighter. "I did everything I could Gwen," his voice breaking. "Believe me." And how could she not, when the guilt was so evident in his voice. They continued to cry into each other's arms, until they had a headache from al the tears. The knights stood by, keeping everyone else at bay. The two people closest to Arthur in the entire world needed their moment together.

Leon and Percival reached out an arm each, bracing against each other. It would fall to them to protect their queen now.

Merlin and Gwen drew apart, but just enough to see each other's faces. "Morgana's dead," Merlin reported.

Gwen gave a small, watery smile. "Good news."

"I'm sorry I failed you," he replied bowing his head. He felt fresh tears roll silently down his cheeks. He was surprised he had any tears left.

"I know you are," Gwen assured with all sincerity. "I know. And I _know_," the queen repeated with a clear emphasis. Merlin looked up, frightened, but the look on Gwen's face was not of condemnation, but rather acceptance. "It's alright, Merlin. We're going to make things right." She reached up and put a hand on his face. "He would've wanted it that way."

Both of their faces broke out into sad grins. "He loved you. More than anything," Merlin said suddenly.

"I know," Gwen whispered in response.

* * *

The next days were the most difficult Camelot had ever gone through. Geoffrey swore in Gwen as the next reigning monarch. Every decided it would be best to make it a private affair. They would make the announcement to the rest of court later.

Merlin stayed close by Gwen's side. Neither of them wanted to be alone at the moment. Leon and Percival also stayed close to one another. They had lost far too many brothers in arms and they would ensure to not lose another so quickly.

And yet, through all the pain, sorrow, and desperation, there was one, shining, glorious moment. Gwen's first act as a ruling monarch was to release the ban on magic. Every magic user would be judged by their actions, not by their abilities.

The moment she told Merlin was not one they would soon forget. They were gathered in a guest chamber, one with two beds. They had been sharing the room since Merlin arrived back alone. Neither wanted to visit their familiar rooms.

The pair of friends sat across from each other when Gwen announced her decision.

"Merlin," she began. He looked up from the book he had been reading- well not reading, more just staring at the words and hoping they would offer some relief.

"My lady?"

"I've come to a decision. I want to repeal the ban on magic." Merlin leaned forward at her proclamation.

"You don't have to do that Gwen. I don't want you to do anything rash and-"

"Merlin," she said, silencing him. Gently, she grasped one of his hands that were resting on the table. "I have been thinking about this for some time. I wanted to bring the matter up to- to Arthur," she faltered on his name but kept pressing forward, "before. I've seen magic been abused and I've seen it work wonders. It is the same as any other weapon or gift. And knowing that there is someone to help guide me through the inter-workings of magic only makes my decision that much easier."

She squeezed his hand. "I trust you Merlin. And I think it's time you feel free."

By the end of her speech, Merlin felt tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. "Thank you. It means more to me than I can ever express."

"No thanks needed, Merlin. I'm only repaying a large debt and helping a friend." Merlin stood and made his way to Gwen, pulling her up and embracing her once more. Magic would be free at last.

* * *

_Thoughts?_

**-princessmelia**

_It's been an honour._


End file.
